legofanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Batman 3: Brainiac's Revenge
Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham is after Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes. When Joker and Lex get sent Arkham, Brainiac locates Earth. He wants to kidnap Superman, and take over the world, so he frees all the villians from Arkham. It's up to Batman to stop them. Level 1 - Carnival Crisis Plot: Something is going wrong at the Gotham City Carnival, and Batman and Robin must go and turn thing s back to normal. Characters: Batman, Robin Boss: Joker (3 hearts) Level 2 - Flight Failure Plot: The Joker tried to get away on his helicopter, but Batman and Robin caught up to his scheme. Characters: Batwing, Robin's Helicopter Boss: Joker's Helicopter (3 hearts) Level 3 - Crash Landing Plot: Batman and Robin were taken out by the Joker's helicopter, and they have to escape the wreckage before they are found. Characters: Batman, Robin Level 4 - Zod Takeover Plot: After Batman and Robin escape the wreckage of their vehicals, they find Superman looking for Zod, who escaped from his cell in Arkham Asylum. Characters: Batman, Robin, Superman Boss: General Zod (3 hearts) Level 5 - Ring Robbery Plot: Zod was defeated and aprehended, revealing the villain's plan, he and the other villains were going to summon Braniac back to earth and one of the things that they needed was a crystal from the jewelry store. Characters: Batman, Robin, Green Lantern Boss: Sinestro (5 hearts) Level 6 - A Laughing Crime Plot: After they arrested Sinestro, they learned where the Joker was hiding, and Superman and Green Lantern were sent to go and stop him and Harley Quinn. Characters: Superman, Green Lantern Boss: Harley Quinn (10 hearts) Joker (10 hearts) Level 7 - Fight to Krypton Plot: The Justice League saw taht there were weird chemicla readings coming from Krypton, so Batman and Superman were sent to investigate. Characters: Batman, Superman Level 8 - Krypton Battle Plot: After investigating Krypton, Batman and Superman find what was giving off those weird readings. It was Braniac. Characters: Batman, Superman Boss: Brainiac (5 hearts) Level 9 - LexBot Invasion Plot: After ruturning from Krypton, Braniac was arrested and put in Arkham, Batman was called to another mission so he leaves, and Lexbots start attacking Arkham Asylum with only Superman and Wonder Woman to defend. Characters: Superman, Wonder Woman Boss: Advanced LexBot (5 hearts) Level 10 - Trip to Metropolis Plot: Superman knows that Lex Luthor was behind the attack so him and Aquaman take a trip to Metropolis. Characters: Superman, Aquaman Level 11 - 'Fire with Water' Plot: Superman and Aquaman make it to Lex Luthor's lab, and they have to work together to stop him. Characters: Superman, Aquaman Boss: Lex Luthor (3 hearts) Level 12 - Fighting a Hero Plot: After defeating Lex, he tells Superman and Aquaman what he was working on. Making heros villains. Characters: Superman, Aquaman Boss: Batman (20 hearts) Level 13 - Robot Takedown Plot: Batman recovered frrom his sickness,and was sent to Bloodhaven to defeat some robots. Characters: Batman, Nightwing, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman Boss: Advanced Lexbot (7 hearts) Level 14 - Luthor Deafeat Plot: Lex and Braniac escape once again from Arkham, and Robin, Superman, and Green Lantern are left on the job. Characters: Robin, Superman, Green Lantern Boss: Lex Luthor (20 hearts) Level 15 - Brain Teaser Plot: Braniac tries to finish his evil plot but the Justice League are there to stop him. Characters: Batman, Robin, Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter Boss: Brainiac (20 hearts) Character List: Batman(Unlock after Carnival Crisis) Robin(Unlock after Carnival Crisis) Joker (500,000 studs) Superman (Unlocked after Zod's Takeover) General Zod(600,000 studs) Green Lantern(Unlocked after Ring Robbery) Sinestro(700,000 studs) Harley Quinn(800,000 studs) Braniac(900,000 studs) Wonder Woman(Unlocked after LexBot Invasion) Advanced LexBot(1,000,000 studs) Aquaman (Unlocked after Trip to Metropolis) Lex Luthor(1,100,000 studs) Nightwing(Unlocked after Robot Takedown) Martian Manhunter(Unlocked after Robot Takedown) Batgirl(Complete Campaign) Supergirl(Get all True Heroes) Joker Goon(5,000 studs) The Penguin(1.200,000 studs) Two Face(2,000,000 studs) Two Face Goon(5,000 studs) Poison Ivy(Find all minikits in every level) Catwoman(Play "Ring Robbery" as any female character in free play) Cyborg(Play "Robot Takedown" as Robin) Beast Boy(Play "Fighting a Hero" ans Robin) Raven(Play "Krypton Battle" as Robin) Starfire(Play "Brain Teaser" as Raven) Mr. Freeze(200,000 studs) Achievements: Carnival Crisis(Beat Carnival Crisis) Flight Failure(Complete Flight Failure) Crash Landing(Complete Crash Landing) Zod Takeover(Complete Zod Takeover) Ring Robbery(Complete Ring Robbery) A Laughing Crime(Complete A Laughing Crime) Flight to Krypton(Complete Flight to Krypton) Krypton Batlle(Complete Krypton Battle) LexBot Invasion(Complete LexBot Invasion) Trip to Metropolis(Complete Trip to Metropolis) Fire with Water( Complete Fire with Water) Fighting a Hero(Complete Fighting a Hero) Robot Takedown(Complete Robot Takedown) Luthor Defeat(Complete Luthor Defeat) Brain Teaser(Complete Barin Teaser) Hi Sweetie!(Complete Carnival Crisis as Harley Quinn) Welcome, Kal El(Complete Crash Landing as Superman) Cat Burgler(Complete Ring Robbery as Catwoman) BOO-YAH!(Complete LexBot Invasion as Cyborg) Little Kitty, Big City(Complete Trip to Metropolis as Catwoman) Fire, Water, and Electricity(Complete Fire with Water as Cyborg) The Last Laugh(Complete Fighting a Hero as The Joker) Girl Power(Unlock every female character in the game) Teen Titans Go!(Unlock all of the Teen Titans) A Freezing Sensation(Complete Fire with Water as Mr. Freeze) Power of the Mind(Complete Brain Teaser as Lex Luthor) DLC 1: The Hush Chronicles Comes with 5 extra campaign missions that revolve around the villains in this DLC. DLC Level 1- Hush Up Plot: Hush and Man Bat are sent by Joker to defeat Superman, but they mistake Bizarro for Superman. Characters: Hush, Man Bat Boss: Bizaro (5 hearts) Unlocked: Bizaro DLC Level 2: Trapped in Wonderland Plot:Hush is stuck in Wonderland with the Mad Hatter, and the must make it out. Chatacters: Hush, Mad Hatter DLC Level 3: Death to the Hatter Plot: Hush and Mad Hatter make it out of Wonderland, but Deathstroke has a contract for their heads. Characters: Hush, Mad Hatter Boss: Deathstroke (10 hearts) Unlocked: Deathstroke DLC Level 4: 365 Days Plot: Hush meets back up woith Man Bat after the deaths of Mad Hatter, and Deathstroke, and Calander Man wants the money Hush owes him. Characters: Hush, Man Bat Boss: Calender Man (15 hearts) Unlocked: Calander Man DLC Level 5: Back from the dead Plot: Hush and Man Bat go to a cemetary to grieve over Mad Hatter's death, but Solomon Grundy comes back from the dead to defeat them. Characters: Hush, Man Bat Boss: Solomon Grundy(Bigfig) (20 hearts) Unlocked: Solomon Grundy(Bigfig) DLC Character List: Hush(Unlocked once DLC is downloaded) Man Bat(Unlocked once DLC is downloaded) Bizaro(100,000 studs) Mad Hatter(Complete "Trapped in Wonderland") Deathstroke(200,000 studs) Calander Man(300,000 studs) Solomon Grundy(Bigfig) (1,000,000 studs) Solomon Grundy(Minifig) (Complete "Back from the Dead" as Batman)